


Stairwells and Elevators

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when James and Kendall are seen spending a little "quality" time together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairwells and Elevators

James woke up feeling a chill. He realized that he and Kendall had fallen asleep up on the roof of the Palmwoods. They had gone up to watch the stars and fallen asleep. He looked at his watch and yawned "Kendall, come on babe, wake up."

"Hmmm?" Kendall murmured as he rolled over onto his back.

"It's after one in the morning, we need to get in and go to bed."

"Okay" Kendall said yawning.

He opened his eyes half way and looked up at James "What?"

"Damn, you are so sexy" James said reaching down and kissing him.

"Mmmm James, I thought you wanted to go to bed" Kendall said.

"Good plan, let's go!" James said suddenly invigorated.

He pulled Kendall up and grabbed the blanket from the ground.

"Will you slow down!" Kendall said as James hurried him to the door.

James pulled Kendall through the door and into the stairwell. Halfway down to the next floor he stopped and dropped the blanket on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

James just smirked and ran down to the next level and locked the door. He made his way back up smiling broadly.

"Oh no you don't " Kendall said shaking his head. "I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

James pushed Kendall down until he was sitting on a step and latched onto his neck.

"Ugh, James stop!" Kendall said trying to push the larger boy off of him.

James just hummed into his neck and continued kissing along the other boy's jaw line.

His hands moved under Kendall's shirt and pushed it up and over his head.

"James…" Kendall said and then moaned softly as James started kissing his chest and then swirled his tongue around a nipple. He gave it a little nip and Kendall gasped "Still want me to stop?"

"Y-yes" Kendall panted.

"Are you sure?" James asked as his hand moved down and he popped the button on the other boy's jeans.

"Ummmm" Kendall murmured his eyes half closed.

"Trouble concentrating?" James smirked as his hand moved inside his boyfriend's jeans and began stroking him. He smiled as he felt Kendall's cock grow harder and found his own jeans suddenly tighter.

He pushed the jeans down and started running his tongue down Kendall's firm abdomen, stopping and looking up at the other boy. Kendall's eyes were now closed and he was biting his lower lip. James smiled and pulled the jeans down and mouthed Kendall through his boxers.

"James!" Kendall gasped as he ran his fingers through the other's soft brown locks.

"Hmmm, yes love" James said as he pushed the boxers down and ran his tongue down the underside of the now firm shaft.

"M-more" Kendall begged.

James smiled and reached up and kissed Kendall deeply "I thought you were tired."

"Shut up and finish what you started" Kendall said.

James' hand encircled Kendall's cock and gave it a tug, then he rubbed his thumb across the slit.

"J-Jamie…" Kendall whined.

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing already."

"Oh, now you want me to get serious?" James said as he kissed Kendall again, his tongue happily swirling around that of his younger lover. His hand was still holding onto Kendall's cock and he started pumping him slowly.

Kendall moaned deeply and nodded.

"Suck" James ordered as he held his fingers up to Kendall's mouth. Kendall took them in his mouth and worked his tongue around them and then inhaled sharply pulling the fingers deeper into his mouth.

"Wow, that feels incredible" James said as his lover continued to suckle on the three digits. James was nearly mesmerized by the sight and Kendall smirked and pulled off the fingers. He ran his tongue over his lips and smiled.

James immediately latched back onto the other's mouth as he moved his hand back to his lover's tight opening. He inserted one finger and Kendall moaned into his mouth. James worked the finger in and out and a moment later added a second. Kendall gasped at the intrusion, but James kissed him again and then started sucking on his pulse point. He pushed his own jeans and boxers down and Kendall reached down and took a hold of James' throbbing member. He tugged at it and then ran his fingers along the length as James inserted a third finger. Kendall grabbed a hold of James bicep with his free hand and James buried his face into his neck, kissing him. After a moment Kendall relaxed and James moved all three fingers in and out.

Once he was satisfied Kendall was prepared enough he parted the other boy's legs and pushed them up a little.

"Ready?" he asked kissing Kendall's abdomen.

"Jamie…hurry" Kendall whimpered.

James held Kendall's hips steady as he lined up and then slid into his lover's body.

Kendall hissed and wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"Just let me know" James whispered as he kissed Kendall.

A couple of minutes later Kendall whispered "Move."

James pulled out half way and slowly slid back in and continued to do this until he knew Kendall was fully adjusted. Then he lifted Kendall's back up off the stairs and started thrusting harder.

Kendall gasped as James' brushed against his prostate "There Jamie, please."

James smiled and changed his angle slightly and picked up the pace.

"Jamie!" Kendall shrieked as he hit his prostate dead on.

His cries echoed eerily in the stairwell and James found himself turned on even more. He continued to thrust harder and Kendall's cries bounced off the walls and came back to them.

James was now pounding into his lover and Kendall's body would move up the steps and then back down, creating even more friction.

Kendall threw his head back panting and James latched onto his throat nipping and sucking at it. "God baby, so tight!" James moaned as Kendall's walls constricted around him.

"I'm so close" he moaned as he continued to slam into the younger boy.

He reached down and started stroking Kendall who moaned even louder.

"Almost there" he panted as his hand began to keep time with his thrusts. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and held on tightly and then arched backwards as he reached his orgasm. "Jamie!" he screamed as he held onto the other boy. James came a moment later crying out Kendall's name and he pulled Kendall up to him as he rode out his own orgasm.

James laid Kendall back onto the stairs and kissed him as he pulled out.

They both lay there as they tried to catch their breath.

They got up a few minutes later and pulled on their clothes and headed back down the stairs.

Kendall groaned.

"Are you okay babe?" James asked.

"Stairs are not so good for the back" he replied.

James looked at him "I'm sorry babe, I didn't think about that. You've got to admit that was hot though. Let's take the elevator the rest of the way."

Kendall nodded and leaned into James as they headed down the hallway to the elevator.

They waited for the doors to open and went inside.

Once inside Kendall leaned into James and kissed him. James arched an eyebrow and hit the stop elevator button.

"What are you…" Kendall started to say until James' tongue filled his mouth.

James put his arms around Kendall and then gripped his firm ass with both hands eliciting a gasp from the younger boy.

"Round two" James smiled as he quickly unbuttoned Kendall's jeans and pushed them down.

Kendall did the same to James and in a moment both were naked. James turned Kendall around and the other boy held on tightly to the railing as James thrust his cock into him. Kendall gasped and James wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tight.

"Oh God Jamie, always so good" Kendall moaned.

James smiled and attached his lips to the back of Kendall's neck. His right hand snaked down and took Kendall's cock in his hand and he began slowly pumping it. Kendall pushed himself back into James groaning loudly.

James put his other hand on Kendall's hip to steady him as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Both boys were panting and then James felt Kendall's walls tighten around him as he came into his hand. He moved the hand to Kendall's other hip and started thrusting even harder. Kendall's eyes were closed and he bit his lower lip moaning each time James hit his sweetspot. James pulled out and turned Kendall around, lifting him so he was sitting on the railing. He quickly resumed pounding into the smaller male and Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and started sucking on his earlobe. James kneaded his hands into Kendall's ass as he pushed himself in and out at a furious pace.

He felt the familiar curl in his stomach and bit down on Kendall's shoulder as he came again. He continued thrusting until he had filled the other boy to the brim. He was panting from the exertion and held Kendall up as he pulled out again.

He captured Kendall's mouth in his and they tongue wrestled for a few moments. Then they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"Good thing this building doesn't have an escalator" James said.

"No kidding" Kendall said trying to catch his breath.

They dressed and James pushed the button for their floor.

In his office Bitters was watching the monitor that he had placed in the elevator for just such occasions.

He smiled as he stroked himself dreaming of beautiful boys who really knew how to make love.


End file.
